To Be With You
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: Kahoko's falling for Shinobu, and he's too scared to admit to himself that he had fallen for her quite a long time ago. Furthermore, when Kaho's the center of affection of several other teenage boys, will she even notice him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**all right, i was just staring at this incredibly GORGEOUS picture of Shinobu a few days ago, and decided i just had to write a fanfic based on him. its a change from the usual pairings that people write about in LCD.**_

**_so heres the first chapter, this whole story is short, in general, compared to my other ones. hope you like it_**

**_R&R_**

* * *

Autumn was settling in, with a playful breeze teasing the atmosphere. Everywhere, color was arriving and fading. The leaves were orange, yellow, red, gold, and brown. Innocently, a tree slowly shed one, as though unable to bear it's beauty amidst all the other brightly colored foliage.

Accompanying its descent was the sound of the violin. The notes seemed to float, similar to the way of the falling leaf, slowly supporting its gentle fall. The notes were as gentle as the heart of the man who was standing under the tree and giving them life.

His eyes were closed, his chin resting gently on the body of the violin, his fingers slowly pressing and releasing the strings as his other and soulfully drew the bow across them. His hair was a rich reddish brown, his eyes the color of honey glazed chocolate.

As the melody ended, he straightened and opened his eyes.

Ousaki Shinobu could not help but feel enchanted each time he picked up his violin.

_Such a simple thing to learn_, he thought to himself. _But so difficult to understand._

He bent over the violin's case which was lying on the stone bench under the tree and affectionately packed it away.

The new semester had started at college, and he was eagerly looking forward to it. The wind pushed at his hair, causing his fringe to fall into his eyes. Shinobu pushed them away, and made a mental reminder to make an appointment for a haircut.

Shinobu was very content with his life. His final year at Seisou had blessed him with top marks, and a scholarship into a renowned college of philosophy and fine arts. Two years had already passed, and he was now in his third year. Life had definitely favored him, and he was grateful that it had.

He had just reached the sidewalk that led to the road to his apartment when someone called him.

"Ousaki senpai!"

Turning, he saw a cherry-tressed girl coming towards him, wearing Seisou's General Education uniform.

Smiling, he raised a hand in recognition.

"Good afternoon, Hino-san."

Kahoko stopped in front of him and smiled back.

"How are you? I don't see you coming in to check on the orchestra club these days."

"I've been out of town actually. I had a two week break from college, so I went to Kobe to visit my grandparents."

"I see. So will you be coming to Seisou anytime soon?"

"I'll be back from next week."

"That's good to hear. It's rather dull without you, you see. Hihara senpai is good company, but I missed you."

Shinobu gave her a questioning look.

"Missed me?"

Kahoko blushed, and wished she had been clearer with her words.

"What I meant was, I missed talking to you, and hearing you play, that's all", She rectified, waving her hands.

"I see. Well, it's good to know I was missed."

"Were you playing just now?" Kahoko asked him, gesturing to his violin case.

"Yeah, I was. The spot under that tree there", Shinobu pointed with his hand, "Is a pretty place to play."

Kahoko turned to see where he had pointed. She had to agree with him. The tree he was pointing to was aged, it's trunk gnarled and sinewy. But its branches splayed gracefully outwards, bearing numerous leaves, all transformed from green to various other shades to welcome autumn.

But the spot seemed a bit lonely, she thought to herself. Like the type of place one comes to when they wanted to hide, or when they felt empty.

"What's wrong?" Shinobu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Kahoko closely.

"Nothing." Kahoko looked back at her senior. "The spot seems so lonely though, don't you think senpai?"

"You thought so too?" asked Shinobu in surprise, because he had felt the same way when he first saw the spot.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but inexplicably sad."

_Was that how he felt?_ Kahoko thought to herself. _Lonely?_

The truth was, Shinobu wasn't lonely, but he was waiting for something. As content as his life was, he couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something missing. He didn't know what; he just knew it wasn't there.

"Hino san."

"Yes?" asked Kahoko looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. My roommate's going to kill me if I get home late. I've promised him that I would help him on his theology project."

"All right then, you go ahead. I'll see you at school! Bye Ousaki senpai!"

Kahoko crossed the road, and continued home.

_Ousaki senpai is so sweet,_ she thought as she walked.

_I have to thank him for encouraging me to continue violin after the third selection. Otherwise, I would have given up playing…_

Shinobu returned to his apartment and found his roommate gone. A quick text message told him that his friend had gone out with a few others for a movie.

_Thanks a lot buddy, _Shinobu thought to himself.

_I wouldn't have rushed back if it hadn't been for you._

He eyed his violin case thoughtfully. Music flowed into his ears. Not skillful or very polished, but a bit rough, with mistakes here and there. Yet, it was this music that completely captivated him, and reminded him what made music special.

Smiling, he placed the case on the desk and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

_**hehe....I think Shinobu is a real sweetheart...but i'm eternally faithful to Azuma**_

**_^_^_**

**_this story was written during a particularly boring maths period i had in tution...i was deviously sitting in the last bench along with a few other friends who also love fanfics_**

_**plz leave a review, they are most valued **_

**_^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two!!! an accident during the orchestra club meeting sparks something between Ousaki and Hino.**_

**_hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed creating it!_**

* * *

Kahoko walked briskly towards the room where the orchestra club was meeting. She had been hesitant to come the first time Kazuki had invited her a few months ago, but now it had become a routine, and she was pleased that she had come to enjoy these meetings.

The orchestra club was a way she could improve her skills while having fun. No one expected her to be brilliant, and the same was expected of the other members. They just learned from each other, exchanging techniques and tips, and sometimes, jokes that were so hilarious they caused stomach aches and tears.

She found the room and pushed the door open.

"Hey, Kaho senpai!" called a first year girl who was sitting near the door.

"Miura chan", Kahoko greeted her junior with a smile.

"I finally got that piece we were working on in the last meeting!" she exclaimed, her face showing pride at having learnt the piece.

"That's good; we can play it for the club today."

The door opened again, and revealed a lime haired boy.

"Hey, Kaho chan, you've already arrived!"

Kazuki stepped into the room, and gave a sweeping smile to everyone present.

A few boys, who had been sitting near the back of the room came up to greet him.

"Senpai", said a boy who was lovingly holding an oboe in his hands, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know you guys, it depends on what Ousaki senpai has in mind for today."

"Ousaki senpai's coming back?" asked the girl sitting next to Miura.

"Yeah, he should be here soon. In the meantime, why don't we set up and get the music stands out?"

Obediently, all the younger students went to the storage closet in the room and stared to set up the foldable stands. Kazuki had just finished setting up the last one when Shinobu made his appearance.

"Ousaki senpai!" said Kazuki in happiness as he went to greet him.

"How was Kobe? Are your grandparents all right?"

"They're fine, thanks for asking Hihara-kun."

"What do you have in mind for us today senpai?" asked Miura.

"We were working on duets right, in the last meeting?"

"Yes senpai."

"Has everyone practiced their pieces?"

"Of course we have."

"Well, then let's hear how you've progressed, and then we'll see what we can do later."

* * *

"Thanks senpai!" said Minato-kun as he packed away his oboe into his case.

"That was fun, hope you'll have something even better planned for the next meeting!"

"Thank you Minato kun. Get home safely now", the spectacled violinist told his junior.

Shinobu turned and started to collect the music scripts off the music stands. The idea of teaching them how to differentiate between two different overtones by assigning each pair a duet had been a good idea.

"This was definitely a good meeting senpai!" said Kazuki as he stacked the chairs into one column.

"Hmm, everyone's playing has improved a lot, it's helping me a lot." Kahoko began to fold the music stands back to storage position.

"Hino san, can you keep these on the table for me?" asked Shinobu as he handed her the stack of music scripts.

"Of course." Kahoko walked forward and took the stack from his hand and placed them on the table, before opening the window that bordered the table's edge. The afternoon sun shone gloriously over the treetops, giving the leaves and branches a gilded look.

"Hihara senpai", called a voice from the doorway.

All three of them turned and saw Miura standing there.

"Your brother has arrived and is waiting for you near the gate, he said to hurry."

"Oh, that's right", said Kazuki running a hand over his face.

"There's a family get-together at my house today, they'll kill me if I'm late."

"That's all right", said Kahoko, looking at her friend's flustered condition.

"You go ahead; Ousaki senpai and I will finish cleaning up."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem, Hihara, you go on", said Shinobu reassuringly.

"Thanks guys!"

With that said Kazuki scooped up his trumpet case and ran out.

"That boy's always rushing to one place or the other", commented Shinobu.

"But he's sweet, isn't he?' asked Kahoko.

Since Shinobu had no idea how to reply to that, he walked over to the remaining music stand and proceeded to keep them away.

"Senpai, be careful!" Kahoko said suddenly as he neared the last stand.

He looked questioningly at her.

In response she said, "Minato-kun spilled some lubricating oil while servicing his oboe, we don't want you to slip now, do we?"

"Right, thanks Hino-san."

He carefully avoided the shining pool and kept away the rest of the music stands while Kahoko kept the chairs back into the other closet.

After a while, Shinobu stretched his arms.

"Well, I think we're do…"

His words were cut short as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the window Kahoko had opened earlier. The scripts that had been stacked neatly on the table flew everywhere in one untidy mass.

"Oh my God, quick catch them!" Kahoko hurriedly chased after the music scripts.

Shinobu joined her, seizing the scripts that were within his reach. Some of them had already scattered across the room. While he ran after them, he forgot about Kahoko's earlier warning, and stepped right onto the puddle of oil.

Shinobu felt himself slip, and he went on an unsteady slide.

"Hino san, look out!" he cried in warning, but it was too late.

He collided into Kahoko who was barely a few feet away from him. She dropped the few papers she had managed to catch, and both of them kidded a small distance before toppling over, with Kahoko trapped under Shinobu's body.

Shinobu felt dazed. It felt like one of those 'Funniest Home Video' clips that people claimed could never happen until they experienced it for themselves.

Kahoko on the other hand was winded; the force with which Shinobu had collided into her had forced all the air out of her lugs.

She opened her eyes and found them filled with the vision of her senpai's handsome face. The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks.

"Ou…Ousaki senpai…" she stuttered.

Shinobu had no idea how to react. As embarrassing as the situation was, there was something very appealing about being this close to the girl whose music had captivated him so much. Her eyes were wide open from shock and her mouth was parted, as though she was trying to voice something that had caught in her throat. He had no idea what made him to do it. Without thinking twice, he lowered his mouth to those soft, inviting lips and kissed her.

Kahoko's eyes widened before fluttering closed. Being a teenager, she had a few expectations about how her first kiss should be. She had expected tenderness, and warmth. Those were being more than fulfilled by the moment. But she hadn't been expecting to be on the floor with an older man on top of her.

_This is wrong_, Shinobu thought to himself. He had taken advantage of the moment to satisfy his curiosity without her consent. He quickly drew away. Realization struck him like thunder.

He had been waiting for something all his life, and in one moment, he had found it; in the form of red hair and gold eyes.

He pushed himself up and straightened his glasses. And realized he was blushing. He quickly stood up and turned away from the girl on the floor.

"I'm sorry Hino san that was very inappropriate of me."

With as much dignity as he could, he walked out of the room, leaving Kahoko alone to pick up the papers.

After what seemed like years, Kahoko pushed herself up off the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

She had felt a spark in that one moment, and it wasn't due to the thrill of her first kiss. Had he felt it too?

_Of course he didn't you idiot, _she thought to herself, feeling tears form in her eyes.

_If he had, he wouldn't have walked away like that._

She had never felt feelings for the other males in her life, in spite of the gossip that the school was running with. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

In one heart stopping moment, she had fallen in love with Ousaki Shinobu.

* * *

_**hehe... i know, fast, right? oh well, i thought this was cute...falling on top of that special someone....old fashioned, but it never fails to get something going, dont you think?**_

**_^_^_**

**_please leave a review, they are most valued_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**another update! (stupid CET, how i hate you)**_

**_this chapter is so short, even i'm surprised with myself!_**

**_but i hope you, the readers, enjoy it!_**

**_carry on! _**

**_with the story that is!_**

**_^_^_**

* * *

Shinobu was lying on his couch, after returning back from his violin class. The children were so sweet and innocent, and he felt lucky that he had the gift of being able to teach. It was always satisfying to the children exclaiming in joy when they managed to play a tune correctly.

He had purposefully kept himself busy either work or college to prevent his thoughts from straying elsewhere. Now, however, in his relaxed state of mind, he decided he could analyze it with a bit more logic and reasoning.

_What was it,_ he thought, _that made her so different from everyone else?_

He could never get bored around her, no matter what the situation was. She was so bubbly, and sweet, with the softest lips one could ever…

_No, don't go there Ousaki, _he said sternly to himself. But there was something he couldn't deny to himself. That kiss had meant something, if not to her, then definitely for him.

She was a second year student, and he was nearly four years older than he was. And why would she give him second thought when there were a number of younger high school boys who were already falling for her?

He wasn't dumb; he saw the gentle gleam in Hihara's eyes when he was talking to her; he observed the soft smile that tugged at Tsukimori's otherwise straight lips whenever she passed.

Then, realizing how pathetic he sounded, he ran a hand through his hair. Was he actually counting himself out of the match and giving victory to a younger man?

(or, in this case, men?)

"You never stop making a man dream, do you?" he asked out loud.

"Well, I'm not one to judge, but it sounds like you're hooked pretty badly" drawled a voice above him.

Shinobu's eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking at his roommate.

Hiroshi smirked at his friend's face.

"Love trouble?" he asked him mischievously.

"Yes. No. Well, not exactly."

"Judging from your answer, I'd say you're hooked, but there's no mutual feeling. Am I correct?"

Amused, Shinobu sat up. Hiroshi sat down next to him.

"Well? Am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why don't you display this much brilliance when it comes to your subjects?"

"That stuff never actually helps you in real life. Now tell me about this person."

"It's complicated."

Hiroshi gauged his friend for a while, before understandingly asking, "Is it a guy?"

"Hiroshi!" exclaimed Shinobu in shock and repulsion.

"No, it's a girl!"

"All right, just asking. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Hiroshi switched modes from best friend to psychologist. That was, after all, what he was training to become.

Shinobu recollected the events that had happened at the meeting a few days ago.

"And what did you do after you kissed her?" Hiroshi asked, praying that Shinobu had the sense to comfort the girl before walking off.

"I got off her, and told her I was sorry, and that my behavior was inexcusable. Then I walked out."

"You did what?!" asked Hiroshi incredulously.

"What else was I supposed to do?" asked Shinobu, feeling more confused than before.

"You don't just walk out on a girl after all this happens!"

When Shinobu continued to look blank, Hiroshi sighed and explained.

"Walking out like that means, in her point of view, that you were just fooling around. Girls have a completely different understanding of a kiss. It's a very powerful emotional bond for them. When you apologized, and walked out, she would have thought you took advantage of her, without her permission, and let go after you satisfied yourself."

"Oh God!"

Shinobu rubbed his face with his hands.

Above all, nothing was more puzzling than a female.

"Well Shinobu? What's the deal? You like her, or not?"

"I do, very much. Now what do I do about it?"

"Do what man has been doing since the beginning of time", said Hiroshi, stretching his legs out onto the coffee table.

"And that would be…?"

"Bare your heart out for her to see. But don't be surprised if she sticks a knife through it."

* * *

**_leave a review please! they are most appreciated!_**

**_^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**well, here's the next chapter! enjoy, all you Shinobu fans! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'Season's Call" a true Shinobu fan, for reading everything I have put up so far, and giving positive feedback, even though some of my story ideas were not the best.**_

**_Thanks to everyone else who have read this._**

**_I'm thinking about putting up one more chapter, and finishing this story. Readers, what do you think? Is one more Chapter enough? or should I split up the last chapter into two parts? It's going to be slightly longer, than the other chapters in this story, that's why I'm asking._**

**_carry on!_**

* * *

Very honestly speaking, Kahoko was nervous. There had been a three day gap since she had last seen Shinobu and she had no idea how to face him.

Part of her wanted to confront him, and ask what his kiss had meant. But as the time ticked closer for her to go to the next orchestra meeting, she felt herself losing her nerve and her legs turning to jelly.

Maybe he would say it was an accident. Or maybe he had felt something too. He might say he had been curious to know how kissing her would be.

The extent up to which her thoughts had occupied her mind was that she didn't even notice Kazuki trying to catch her attention as she waited for him to unlock the meeting room for the meeting.

"Kaho chan? Kaho chan!"

Kazuki called her again and again, but to no avail. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes blank and lost. Uncertainly, he leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

"Kaho chan?"

Startled, the red-haired girl jerked her head towards him.

"Hihara senpai?"

"Are you all right?" he asked curiously, eyeing her with concerned eyes.

"You look all spaced out."

"Oh, it's nothing I'm fine."

With a nod, Kazuki pushed the door open. They had just stepped inside when Minato stepped in.

"Am I early?" he asked, scanning the room.

"Yeah, a bit"

Kahoko was feeling jittery. To calm her nerves, she started to set out the music stands. Slowly, the other members started to walk in.

"Here Kahoko, let me help you there", Kazuki offered suddenly.

Kahoko had picked up a very stiff music stand. The foldable ledge upon which the music script was to be placed wasn't budging. Kazuki walked over to her and pulled. The ledge came up, but Kahoko had been careless. The result was that Kahoko's index and middle fingers got caught in the hinge, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Oh, Kaho chan your fingers! I'm so sorry!"

Kazuki immediately grabbed hold of her hand to examine the damage.

And that was how Shinobu found them when he walked in half a second later.

"Ousaki senpai!" exclaimed Kahoko pulling her hand out of Kazuki's grip.

Shinobu felt a stab of jealousy as he saw her red cheeks. He hadn't expected to witness this particular situation. Then he noticed the blood.

"What happened to your fingers, Hino san?" he asked, stepping forward.

"It was my fault Ousaki senpai", said Kazuki stepping forward.

"Well, let's not fuss too much!" Kahoko said, waving her hands.

"I'm not badly hurt."

"Your playing depends on the condition of your fingers, Hino san", remarked Shinobu.

"It's not something to be taken lightly."

His voice was concerned.

"Let's get that bandaged up."

Shinobu placed his violin case on the table and before Kahoko could find an excuse not to go, he grabbed her good hand and dragged her to the infirmary.

|x.x.X.X.x.x|

"Thanks Ousaki senpai", said Kahoko, as she looked at her bandaged fingers.

"It would be better if you didn't play today."

Shinobu turned away to discard the bandage wrappings.

"This is so strange. I think this is about the fourth time I've been in the infirmary this year."

"Oh?" asked Shinobu as he washed his hands.

"Hmm. The first time Tsukimori kun bandaged up three fingers on my left hand after I cut them on some glass."

Shinobu felt his chest tighten, but he kept his voice level.

"That was nice of him."

"The second time, Yunoki senpai bandaged my knee after I hurt myself after falling down near the school gate."

"Clumsy, aren't you?" asked Shinobu still managing to sound friendly, but his fists were clutching the edge of the sink.

Yunoki too? The young, rich flutist had an eye on Kahoko as well?

"And the third time, Tsuchiura kun bandaged my other knee after I encountered a bad accident on sports day."

The pianist. The star member of the school's soccer team. There was talk, about how the two general ed musicians had a thing going between them. He had heard the whispers himself.

"You're lucky to have such good friends", he managed to clip out, but he could hear jealousy straining his voice.

Kahoko, who had apparently not noticed the change in his voice, said cheerfully, "Yes, they are wonderful people."

"They've all done that for you?"

"yes."

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Shinobu was standing directly behind her. She had no way of escaping. Kahoko was boxed in between his body and the medicine cabinet.

"Have any of them ever done this?"

His mouth descended onto hers, hot and persuasive. Kahoko felt punch drunk, but she had no thoughts of pushing him away. She realized she liked his kisses more than anything. Shinobu's hands softly braceleted hers, and drew her closer, his lips, tongue and teeth sensually moving over her mouth.

After a few heart stopping moments, he withdrew and stepped away from her. Kahoko took a few unsteady breaths. She couldn't calm down, and she was feeling slightly scared now.

Shinobu fixed his eyes on hers and the intensity of his look made her breath freeze in her lungs.

"Like me, they may have all bandaged your wounds, Hino san. But none of them will do what I did just now. Remember that. And", he added, as he turned away to walk towards the door,

"I don't think I've ever been wounded while bandaging a wound before."

He left, and Kahoko frowned, wondering what his words had meant.

* * *

_**reviews? please? they encourage me, you know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This story's also coming to an end! I'll put up one more, and then it's the end.**_

**_My sincere apologies to Season's Call who wanted the final chapter to be a long, sentimental one, but i decided that a gap was better._**

**_Read on!_**

* * *

'_Who am I kidding? I'm pathetic.' _Shinobu thought to himself, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

'_I can't even confess to her. It's not like she was trying to provoke me. I just became jealous'_

"Ousaki san will you listen to me now?"

Cutting his train of thought, Ousaki looked up and saw one of his violin students standing in front of him, awaiting his permission.

"Yes, go ahead", he consented.

The little girl placed her violin under her chin and played the melody he had been teaching his crèche. She played without any mistakes.

"Very good. You've been practicing very hard. That was almost perfect. I think you can go home for now. I'll teach you more in the next class."

"Arigatou! ", the girl chided happily before she packed away her violin. The girl's mother was waiting for her daughter near the classroom door. As she neared her, the mother held out her hand and it was grasped before they left.

Shinobu sighed before running a hand over the back of his neck. Children were so innocent. Even the smallest compliment could bring them joy. You can tell them anything, and they would instantly believe you.

|x.x.X.X.x.x|

Belief was something that Kahoko didn't have at the moment. What had he meant, when he said _'I don't think I've been wounded while bandaging a wound.'_

Did that mean she had hurt him? What had she said, or done to hurt him? Her adorable Ousaki senpai, she would never want to hurt him on purpose. She racked her brains as she recollected what had happened at the infirmary.

They hadn't spoken much as he had patched up her cuts. Then after that, she had mentioned how three other boys had treated her wounds before he had.

Her stomach clenched. Was that the reason he had said that? Had she managed, in some way, to make him jealous? Kahoko turned over onto her side and hugged her pillow. Her stomach was in knots. She had never known love could be so frustrating.

_That's it. The next time I see Ousaki senpai, I'm going to clear things up, once and for all._

|x.x.X.X.x.x|

He had been hoping he could put off seeing her for at least a couple of days. But God hadn't been that lenient.

Shinobu was walking to his violin class, two days later and as he neared the main road, found himself looking at the same oak tree he had been playing under about a week ago. How much had happened since then.

'_A lonely spot' _he thought to himself again.

Checking his watch, he saw he was more than early for his class, and decided a little detour wouldn't hurt. Shinobu crossed the road and headed towards the tree.

"Ousaki senpai?"

Surprised, he turned and found himself facing Kahoko.

"Hino san?"

Kahoko shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

I…I was looking for you, actually", she said shyly, hoping he wasn't too busy.

For him? Confusion settled in his mind. Why was she looking for him when she had every right to be upset with and despise him?

"I went to your apartment actually…but your roommate told me you had already left, and usually come this way to get to class."

"Oh. Well, is there any particular reason why you came looking for me?"

"It's kind of complicated", Kahoko allowed herself to say.

'_I love you._' The words formed in her mind and heart, but she wasn't able to make her mouth coordinate with these two other elements.

Shinobu looked at her in wonder. The words that she had said, and the tone with which she had said them were similar to what he had confessed to Hiroshi a few days ago. Dare he even consider, that maybe, just maybe, she also felt…

"Hino san?"

The red haired girl looked up and found herself gazing straight into Shinobu's sunset eyes.

"Would you mind coming over there?" he asked, gesturing towards the tree.

Kahoko wished her heart would calm down. It was pounding like a frightened bird trapped in a cage; she could barely voice her words due to the throbbing sensation it was passing on into her throat.

"Okay sure."

There was a wooden bench under the tree. Kahoko sat down, and Shinobu settled down next to her.

Almost like a sign of impatience from nature, an orange leaf fell onto the bench in the space between them. Kahoko reached out to pick it up at the exact moment Shinobu did. His hand covered hers as her fingers gripped the stem. Simultaneously, both of them looked up to look at the other.

'_Since when do guys blush?'_ Shinobu thought to himself as he felt the undeniable heat rush to his face. He sincerely hoped Kahoko hadn't noticed it.

Kahoko however was too overwhelmed by the warm feeling of Shinobu's hand covering hers to notice much of anything else. Shinobu slowly drew his hand away from hers. Kahoko started to twirl the leaf by its stem between her fingertips to distract herself from her own embarrassment.

"Ousaki senpai?"

"Hmm?" the college student turned to look at his kouhai.

"You find this place lonely don't you?"

Feeling even more confused, Shinobu stared at her. This wasn't the topic he had expected her to open a conversation with. But he was so relieved that she was talking to him, and that she wasn't angry with him that he really didn't mind. He wondered how to phrase his answer.

"Yes, I do find this place a bit lonely."

"Then why do you come here?"

"Why do I come here?" Shinobu repeated the girl's question.

"Do you feel lonely senpai?" she asked him, feeling surprised at her own boldness of asking such a question.

Shinobu leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. His kouhai had become inquisitive. He decided to tell her opinion about this particular spot to make her understand why he liked coming here.

"No, Hino san, I don't feel lonely, exactly. To be more precise, I always felt like something was…missing."

"Missing?" asked Kahoko asked him, hoping he would continue and elaborate.

"Yes. Life's been good to me Hino. I'm in college, with a very promising future, and I have job that I love. But I always felt like there was something I was yet to receive. I was never sure of what it was; I just knew it wasn't there. Whenever I play in this spot, it always feels like I am very close to whatever it was that was missing, like it's just lingering a few inches away from my grasp. But after I leave, that feeling would come back and haunt me again."

His tender and poetic explanation had Kahoko looking at him in wonder.

"Do you think you'll ever find it?" she softly doled out the question.

"I think, very recently, I have."

His reply surprised her.

"And what did you find?"

Shinobu took a deep breath before reaching out and holding Kahoko's hand, the one that was twirling the leaf.

Her eyes rested on his, and she felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"What do you think it was, that I found?" he asked her quietly.

* * *

_**You can make me a very happy birthday girl (i will be 18 next week) by leaving a review, it's equivalent to a million gifts!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**last chapter! enjoy the read!**_

**_a million thanks to everyone who read, a trillion thanks to those who reviewed!_**

**_those following my other stories, "Destined Fate" has been updated, and so has "Diary Of An Indian Girl.'_**

**_those who haunt the "M' rated archive, "Misunderstanding" has been completed._**

**_carry on with the story! hope you all like it!_**

* * *

"I…I don't know senpai", stuttered Kahoko. Her temporarily relaxed heart again picked up it's previous pace; she couldn't even speak.

Shinobu's eyes regarded her with quiet consideration, before he said, "You don't know?"

Kahoko shook her head, knowing that if she spoke, no coherent speech would be produced. To complete her shock, Shinobu shifted his spot on the bench and came closer to her before taking her hands in his.

"Wha…what are you doing senpai?" Kahoko's voice forced itself out of her throat in an uncertain whisper.

"You said you didn't know, so I'm going to show you what I found."

His fingers crept under her chin and raised her face to his.

"Sen…senpai…", Kahoko whispered, her face turning to a shade of red so brilliant that even a rose could be out to shame.

"Hino", Shinobu whispered back, before he laid his lips over hers.

_No greed this time, or frustration, _he thought to himself as he kissed her.

_Only tenderness and emotion._

As usual, Kahoko felt a punch of heat and she felt the same spark that had ignited the first time he had kissed her. Music filled her head, a melody she had never heard before.

Soft but powerful. Easy, but complex. Shinobu felt himself falling deeply into an unknown void where nothing mattered as long as the music didn't stop. Slowly, he drew away.

"Did you feel that?" he asked her.

When her eyes only widened from confusion and shyness, he gripped her hands in desperation. If she hadn't felt it…he had no idea how he would live with himself, knowing that this angel next to him wouldn't be his. Trying to make her understand, he added on.

"You didn't feel that? That spark?"

Spark. He had said spark. Kahoko looked shyly up at him. Could that possibly mean…?

Slowly, she nodded. Shinobu's eyes filled with relief.

"That was what I found, Hino san."

He reached out, and ran a hand over her cherry hair.

"That spark…in turn led me to find…"

"Find what?" asked Kahoko softly.

Shinobu's eyes locked on hers.

"It led me to find you."

_I'm dreaming,_ Kahoko thought to herself.

"What are you trying to say senpai?" she asked.

Shinobu ran a finger over her cheek.

"I'm trying to say I love you, Hino san."

Shinobu felt his heart give an erratic jump, as he voiced the words, but it had already been done now. As Hiroshi had instructed, he had bared his heart, and was now waiting for it to be scooped up, or speared.

Kahoko let out a steadying sigh. Had he actually said that? Her adorable senpai had said he loved her? Was it even possible?

Her words came out strongly, and confidently.

"I love you too senpai."

Shinobu looked at the girl next to him, her hair playing around her sweet face in the wake of an autumn breeze. His hands gripped her arms, and he drew her close against him. When she rested her head against his shoulder, it felt like the heavens were smiling down on him.

"Kaho chan" he said softly, playing with the ends of her hair.

Kahoko looked up at him, blushing, knowing that he now had the intimacy to say her given name.

"Shinobu senpai…"

"I think Shinobu is enough" he whispered, smiling gently at her flushed face.

Uncertain, Kahoko raised her hand to touch his cheek.

"I adore you, Shinobu, no matter what I said about those other boys; no one can make me feel the way you do."

"You're the script music to my violin, Kaho chan. Without it, there's no point in having a violin, just for the sake of saying you have one. That's how my life is."

He leaned back down and kissed her, pleased when she kissed him back, unrestrained and passionate.

Autumn rejoiced at the sight of the young lovers' union, and caused the oak tree to send down a continuous spray of colorful leaves as a sign of a blessing for a love conceived in the season where one reaps his success only after some hardship.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ_**THE END**_ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

_***sobs***_

**_it's finished!_**

**_leave a review please, it's the last chapter after all! come on, everyone, whoever read this story. i've enable anonymous reviews as well. critque would be appreciated as well!_**


End file.
